


Battle Stories

by Davechicken



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9082111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: They trade stories.





	

“This one… an angry Trandoshan,” he says, pulling his sleeve up to show the thin, silver line from the side of his wrist almost up to his elbow. It looks like it came close to slicing through the tendons.  


“Why were they angry?”  


“Because I shot them.”  


“Not very well, if they managed to do that.”  


“On the contrary, it was a warning shot. The next shot was less warning.”  


Jyn smiles, and puts a hand under her hair. She lifts it, and turns her head to one side, allowing him to see the twin semi-circles that decorate the nape of her neck. 

“What’s that?” he asks, reaching out to trail around the lines.   


“Bite mark.”  


“ _Bite_ mark? There?”  


“It wasn’t intended to kill me, or it would have.”   


“Clearly…” his fingers swirl around, completing the circle. “You were lucky.”  


“I was being ‘rescued’, apparently. Picked up like a cub and pulled out of danger. People have a habit of rescuing me in interesting ways.”  


His hand falls, and then so does her hair. She doesn’t often get to talk about the stories behind the marks she carries: most people see the lattice-work of things Bacta wasn’t able to conceal and cringe. Not Cassian. He’s fascinated, and similarly covered in history-trails, like constellations of almost-deaths.

She puts her hands on her knees, and smiles to show she doesn’t mind. In comparison, his rescue was less worrying than most. 

“May we get many more,” he says.   


“And live to tell the tale.”  



End file.
